


When she thinks no one's around

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan takes her out during a visit to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When she thinks no one's around

Teyla's drunk. Her head's swimming with the steady beat on the dance floor. She sways her hips back and forth. The loose white skirt she wears falls down to her knees.

Evan practically had to hide her to get off base. Apparently, there were too many times when the strange woman called Vala flashed her breasts and claimed to be a space pirate. After three beers, Teyla thinks that she would have like to bring Vala with them.

But the thought disappears as Evan kisses her. He surprises her with his enthusiasm to dance and also the things he whispers in her ear, how he's going to take her home and fuck her in every room; how he's been dreaming of her face and her breasts and pulling her hair.

Teyla kisses him like no one else is around. Not the people watching them or what she's sure are guards from the base, following them. She thinks for a second that Earth is not so bad and that being here with the dry taste of beer in her mouth is better than anywhere else.

Evan will take her to his home and show her the watercolors above his bed. She will curl around his body and fall asleep as the sun peaks over the hills. But first, she would like another drink.


End file.
